


stan 14U

by orphan_account



Category: 14U (Band)
Genre: stan 14U, thats it, write more 14U fanfics bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: stan 14U uglies





	stan 14U

"stan 14U" - kwon soonyoung 2k18

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @hoshsbaby talk to me if u stan 14U and or seventeen


End file.
